Rosalie Kay Adams
Rosalie "Rose" Kay Adams (born May 30, 1996) was a demigod daughter of the goddess Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. Aphrodite said that her dad, Jason Adams who was killed by Ares of jealousy was her favorite lover. Jason only knew Aphrodite as a 'businesswoman'. Jason went to Elysium at the end of his life because of the good deeds he had done to others. She is currently dating Will Solace. Early life Rosalie was raised by her father who was a famous singer. Her mom, Aphrodite fell in love with her father because of his kindness and beautiful voice, and disguised as a businesswoman, dated him and had Rosalie. Aphrodite broke the ancient law and visited her and her father often, and was punished by Zeus never to meet her again. Her father died in a camping trip to a forest (the name of the forest is unknown). He was killed by Ares disguised as a boar. Rosalie was found by Prometheus who had betrayed the Gods and knowing her amazing charmspeaking ability, he took her as his daughter and raised her as a spy for Kronos. Camp Half-Blood She was sent to Camp Half-Blood when she was 14, disguising as a hurt demigod. She fell in love with Will Solace (17 at that time), a son of Apollo. They started dating after a game of Capture The Flag. She met her mother who quietly sneaked out of Olympus just to meet her and Rosalie told her that she hated her and all the gods. Rosalie was shown to be very hateful to the members of the Ares Cabin. She was told by Prometheus to charmspeak powerful demigods from the big three cabins, but realized how she had fallen in love with the camp and refused. The Prometheus Battle The furious Prometheus lulled Peleus to sleep and stole the fleece. He sent monsters through the border and almost killed Rosalie. But then she was saved, but she was discovered as a spy when she was treated and her shirt was taken off for the bandaging, revealing her tattoo. She tried to explain but no one would listen except for Piper, but she decided to leave for the safety of the camp. Prometheus decided to attack the camp. They were almost defeated when Piper IM-ed Rosalie. She rushed back to camp and helped with charmspeaking all the enemies together with Piper and the monsters and Prometheus ended up tying themselves. They slayed all the monsters but gave Prometheus in Zeus' hands. He was sent to Tartarus. Personal Life She has been dating Will since the end of the battle. As a reward for turning Prometheus in, she was granted a wish. She chose to be able to meet her father in the Elysium. She can visit him anytime she wants. Appearance Rosalie is described as being a very beautiful girl. She has a red hair, just like Aphrodite from her point of view, eyes that changes colors, wide eyes with thick eyelashes, and full, red lips. She used to have a scythe tattoo on her shoulder, which she removed. Source(s): *The Titan's Spy: a Narrative Autobiography by Rosalie Kay Adams Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Females Category:Original Character